wackedywackninjasfandomcom-20200214-history
Smoke
Robert Kenneth "Bobby" Vrbada, codenamed Smoke is a character in the Ninjas universe who is based off of his Mortal Kombat counterpart, just with some changes with his backstory and personality. He works at Lin Kuei Pizza with his best friend Sub-Zero as a chef. Story Robert Vrbada was born in Prague and is the son of Thomas and Natascha Vrbada. From a young age, he was spirited away from his parents, burned on a sacrificial pyre and embued with the powers of the enenra, a vengeful spirit made of vapor. Young Bobby had survived his ordeal only to kill his captors with his soiled undergarments. Raiden witnessed the event and foretold the young boy that his powers would awaken when he was of age. He was returned to his parents and expected to live an awkward life as his ancestors did. Tired of living the eccentric life his parents did, Bobby decided to go to America, the land of opportunities. His father was initially against it but he knew his son would do more in America than he would back home. So he set off to find his fortune and to his surprise he got attacked by a mugger in high heels wielding a tin of baked beans. It was at that moment, the powers the enenra had given him finally kicked in, making him hard to hit. He had destroyed his attacker by turning into vapor, passing through him and watching as he disintegrated into a pool of blood. Sum Yung Gai and his son, Sektor were watching the spectacle and realized they could use his talents, so they asked him to come work at Lin Kuei Pizza, Bobby accepted and took the name "Smoke" for his newfound abilities. From there he met Sub-Zero, his brother Tundra, Tremor, Cyrax, Sektor and Hydro. He would also meet Scorpion who at that time was working at a rival restaurant which was a cover for a rival ninja clan. They were able to keep their restaurant after Sub-Zero had defeated and killed Scorpion. Tundra and Smoke had to stay back and watch the store as Sub-Zero, Cyrax and Sektor competed in Shao Kahn's attempt to merge Earth with Outworld. Word had broken out that Sub-Zero had been killed in Mortal Kombat. They would later find out Scorpion was responsible. As a means of seeking some kind of revenge, Smoke became Scorpion's roommate in an attempt to learn the specter's techniques. However, Scorpion was not amused atwhatsoever. After being publicly chastised, abused and humiliated, Smoke quickly moved out and sought refuge with Tundra, who has recently taken up the mantle of Sub-Zero, instead. Personality Abilities Smoke lives up to his codename as he is able to use gaseous vapors to cloak himself, to warp and to render himself intangible. He once attempted to use a spear weapon similar to Scorpion's, but since perfecting his own powers, he instead uses his patented technique, the "Smoke Cloud" to pull his enemies closer to him using a cloud of smoke. The power of the cloud of smoke that surrounds him can range from being able to stun someone to melting off skin and severing muscles from bone. Signature Moves *'Shake:' Smoke stands in place and surrounds himself with smoke, if a projectile touches him, Smoke will counter attack. This can be charged. **The enhanced version is called Vibration and counters every attack, including throws. It can also be charged. *'Smoke Cloud:' Smoke throws a smoke projectile at his opponent. If it connects, they are teleported up into the air and closer to Smoke, where they are vulnerable to attack. **The enhanced version is called Smoke Bomb. The smoke column goes higher and can trap mid-air opponents. *'Air Throw:' While in the air, Smoke grabs the opponent and throws them back on the ground. *'Teleport:' Smoke disappears, then reappears punching the opponent in the back and in front of them. *'Invisibility:' Smoke disappears while a puff of smoke helps him become invisible. **The enhanced version is called Vanish and it turns him completely invisible, and also gives him a slight attack boost. *'Smoke Away/Smoke Toward:' Smoke turns into a cloud of smoke and dashes forward or backward. **The enhanced versions are Phase Away and Phase Toward and dash at a longer distance. Relationships * Childhood friend of Sub-Zero. * Roommate of Scorpion. * Friend and ally of Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Rain, Ermac, Cirno, Morrigan, Cyrax and Johnny Cage. Character Evolution Trivia * Smoke is currently the second youngest employee at Lin Kuei Pizza, being a year older than Sub-Zero. * Smoke appears to be Sektor's least favorite co-worker. * While Smoke normally wears a hood in Ninjas, underneath he is shown to have the long, flowing white hair first seen in Mortal Kombat (2011). Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans